Thoughts
by LunaAries
Summary: This is just a story i thought up on the way to school. Its about Two peoples feelings for each other. Will they get together? Will they confess their feelings? tyka threeshot!


**Hey this is just something I thought of on the school bus in the morning, nothing special **

**but I hope you all like it.**

**So will you plz all R+R and please be nice with the reviews!!!**

**Oh and I do not own beyblade but I can still wish for it!!!**

**On with the show!!!**

As the first rays of sunlight melted over the horizon and the gentle morning breeze skated over the land, a pair of crimson eyes opened. The young teen was lying on the grass in the park and had been there all night. With his legs stretched out, the boy calmly played with a thin blade of grass behind his head. With the river before him and the torments of the city behind him, he felt completely at peace… almost. His fiery crimson eyes did not see the once midnight sky turning pink. Those red orbs had glazed over with memories as his mind wandered into the past. The voices were all too clear and the vision that played before him entranced him to the point of insanity. His thoughts only on one thing… one being… one person… _him_.

The thoughts and memories of an individual are secret. They are the most precious thing you can have and no one can take that away. Your mind can be a place of joy or of sadness. You can withdraw into your mind when feeling threatened or just plain bored. Or you can open your mind to the opportunities and feelings around you. Although your thoughts are sacred and shouldn't be interfered with something plagued this teen's mind, and he was slowly giving into it.

Again and again he would see the same face in his minds eye. Hear the same voice in his head. But he would never feel the touch. That would never happen, it couldn't, it shouldn't… but Kai was willing it to.

He remembered the way his long midnight blue hair floated, flew and curled around his shoulders when the wind was blowing, and Kai loved it. He remembered the way he laughed when he won and cried when he lost, and Kai loved it. The way his eyes were lit up constantly as if a raging storm was passing behind them, and Kai loved it. The way he moved, the way he battled, the way he cared for each of his friends and protected them… even him when he didn't deserve it. The way he was willing to give anyone a second chance... or in his case many chances.

Kai could think of a thousand reasons to say why he loved Tyson.

_Flashback!_

'_Heya Kai, me and the others are going to the park to have a picnic… you know before Ray and Max go back home… so do you want to come?__ Tyson said, his eyes twinkling with hope._

'_Yeah okay'_

'_Cool, come on otherwise all the food will be gone!' He said starting to walk backwards._

'_Disaster' I said sarcastically._

'_Course it is, come on or Max will have eaten everything!' He said and started to run ahead. _

_I watched as his hair bounced behind him, and as the sun's rays made it shine. I saw him turn around and tell me to hurry up. I ran after him mentally trying to stop myself from reaching out and touching that hair and to run my hands down his body. I felt myself blush, only slightly, at the things I wanted to do, the things I wanted to say… only to him._

_End flashback!_

As Kai struggled to get his thoughts under control, the sun was shinning brightly in the sky and the sounds of the city coming to life could faintly be heard over the noise of the birds. The teen stood up and walked to the edge of the river gazing out over the surface. The water was a dark blueish colour that reminded him so much of the eyes he loved. Sighing, he bent down and picked up a stone. Feeling its smooth surface and oval shape, his thoughts once again trailed down a familiar path. He silently threw the stone and watched as it skimmed the water skilfully.

_Flashback!_

'_Come on Tyson concentrate you can do this!' I shouted over the noise of the battle._

'_I know I know!'_

_You were trying out a new beyblade Kenny had designed. It was fast and powerful and would take immense concentration to control it. And it wasn't going well, I could tell that it was taking all your concentration and all your energy just to keep it spinning. But like the Tyson I knew you kept at it and wouldn't give in. That's why I love you._

_Even so I would not let you win… so bring it on Tyson!_

'_Right Dranzer go!'_

_I saw your eyes widen for a brief moment and then the determination set back in. Your fists were clenched and your feet placed firmly on the ground, you were bracing yourself or were you getting ready for something?_

'_Dragoon!' _

_It must have taken a massive amount of energy to summon your bitbeast._

_A raging storm rose up around your blade. It was bigger than anything I've ever seen. It towered over the houses and trees and was wilder than anything. I could hear the roaring in my hears and could hear the screams of our friends. It grew bigger and bigger and then stronger and stronger and then even wilder. It was a surprise you were able to sustain it and keep it under control. I couldn't see you through the storm, I couldn't even hear your screams._

'_Dranzer!' I shouted trying to defeat this rising tempest._

_Then everything started to change. The tornado quickly spun out of control and trashed the nearest trees. I couldn't see you… what were you doing? I was afraid, not for myself but for you, why weren't you controlling it? I could tell from the storm that you were trying your hardest to bring it back in. It was getting dangerous now, the surrounding trees and been trashed and the outside of the dojo was now gone. The ground underneath our feet started shaking as I continued to stare at the still growing storm. _

_Then suddenly it was gone, just like that. It could only mean one thing… that the blader's energy had disappeared and he was no longer able to battle. Tyson!_

_As the wind cleared and the dust started to settle I didn't look at the mess around me I only looked at you. You were face down on the ground. Your clothes ripped and shredded, your hair loose and flowing over your shoulders and your eyes closed. I felt the cold dread clench at my heart when you didn't get up like you usually did._

_I was running towards you as fast as I could. I knelt beside and roughly turned you over. Even in this state I managed to blush at the sight of you._

_Your hair lay over my legs, some of it over your eyes. Your lips slightly parted and your cheeks flushed. There was sweat on your forehead and you had cuts all over you from where the debris had touched you. Your hair fluttered softly as you breathed and the suns rays caught your face elegantly, making you look angelic. I forced these thoughts away and focused on your breathing. Your chest was slowly rising up and down and I could feel you move as you started to wake up._

_The others started to gather round as you opened your eyes and looked into mine. Midnight met crimson and you smiled as I stared worryingly at you. _

'_Hey Kai'_

_He was alright! I was so relieved, but I didn't show it, I couldn't. _

_He looked over at the others as they peered over my shoulders at him. He looked at Kenny._

'_I'm sorry I couldn't control it, but with a bit more practice I'm sure I could do it' He said as he smiled mischievously at his friend. _

_After all this he was more concerned about apologising to his friend than his health! That's why I love him._

'_Now how about we go and get something to eat I'm starving' _

_I smiled_

_End flashback!_

Kai walked through the park watching the joggers, the business men, the newspaper readers and the lovers. They were all getting on with their lives. Getting through their days slowly but surely, but for Kai it seemed time had stopped even though the days went by without fault. There was no excitement in them no longer, no thrill, no anticipation, nothing. Kai's heart was yearning for another's. Every second he was away from him he felt like agony and every time he was with him he didn't know whether he felt worse or better because he couldn't touch him. He couldn't do what his heart was telling him to. What it was begging and yearning for.

He wanted to touch those hands. Kiss those lips. Run his hands through that long hair. Caress his sides, his waist, his hips. Feel him shiver under his touch. Hear him moan; hear him call out his name. He wanted to entwine his legs with his. Wanted to hear his ragged breathing as he was kissed. He longed to put his arms round his waist and pull him close. Wanted to see the desire light up in his eyes as he leaned forward to catch his lips with his. He wanted to let his tongue dance with his, wanted to dominate him and to map out his mouths every curve. He wanted Tyson to want him, to love him.

Walking out the park, he headed for the dojo to start training again. The cars passed him by and the people walked passed him. Oblivious to his plight. As he neared the dojo his heart started to race at the thought of seeing Tyson again. This was his excitement, this is what he anticipated. And it was definitely worth it. He could hear Max and Ray battling already round the back. Kenny would be watching and Tyson would no doubt be inside still.

'Hey Kai!' he heard a familiar voice shout.

He turned and faced Tyson. Saw him running towards him, his hair and eyes glittering. He saw Hilary come out after him, so he presumed he had had to be woken up again.

Kai knew for sure that this feeling would never leave him, but he didn't want it to even if it wasn't returned.

**Wow that was really long!!**

**I am really sorry if there are any mistakes you can tell me if there are and I can correct them, I know how annoying it is when that happens!**

**Anyway this story will only be 3 chaps long so only 2 chaps left!!!**

**Plz R+R and be nice cause I don't like flames, lol. **


End file.
